Clove
Clove (クロヴェ, Kurove) is a Saiyan raised on Earth, and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Epsilon. After surviving the destruction of Planet Vegeta while still an infant, Clove's space pod crash-landed on Earth, where he was found and adopted by a branch of the Capsule Corporation. At the age of 17, Clove left his 'home' and began to travel the world. Appearance Clove is a young man who is actually a bit short for his age, with the traditional black wild hair of a Saiyan, which is usually slightly covered by a red-and-white cap with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front. He wears a gray sleeveless undershirt with a silver trim, and a light-and-dark blue jacket that is usually zipped up, with the very bottom part of the zipper left open to show his undershirt. He also wears dark grey jeans and red-and-white sneakers. He also carries a satchel with him that usually stores bits of food and other necessary items, though he is known to toss this to the side when about to fight. Like most Saiyans, he used to have a tail, however, upon his adoption it was amputated. Personality Like most of his race, Clove has a great enjoyment of battle, and fighting in general, always enjoying a chance to prove his strength, and is always eager to grow stronger or train in some way. However, his years on Earth and among other human beings have lead Clove to develop more of a conscience than many members of his race, and therefore he comes off as much more merciful than other Saiyans. Clove also has a great love of food and eats a lot of it, sometimes exhausting food supplies due to his appetite. He is also very energetic, getting excited at some of the smallest of things, and obsessing over them for brief moments, trying to absorb all the info he can about them. Even the most mundane of things in some areas, if Clove hasn't seen them before, will gain his interest and likely hold it for a good while. Through his travels, Clove has learned to appreciate the assistance and support his friends have given him, and he'll do anything to pay them back or protect them, going to any length. While this can sometimes be effected by other conditions (such as hunger or a grudge of some sort), Clove is generally very protective of his friends and will do all he can to protect them. Clove also exhibits a bit of childlike innocence, usually do to him forsaking formal schooling as a younger child in favor of physical training. Because of this, Clove has a very naive worldview, and more complex philosophies and ideals usually fly way over his head. He tends to view the world in black and white, and thus it comes as a surprise to his comrades when he reads people incredibly well or steps down from an argument, or even admits defeat in general. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Non-Offensive Techniques * Flight ''(舞空術, Bukūjutsu)''- The ability to use one's Ki to fly. * Zenkai ''(全開, lit. "Full Release")''- An ability exclusive to Saiyans, it allows Clove to gain a boost in strength after recovering from near fatal injuries. * Ki Sense ''(気センス, Ki Sensu)''- The ability to sense ki and determine power levels. * Mimicry ''(擬態, Gitai)''- The ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it only once. * Afterimage ''(残像拳, Zanzōken)''- The ability to move so swiftly that a mirror image of the user is left behind. * Afterimage Strike ''(多重残像拳, Tajū Zanzōken)''- A technique that allows the user to distract their opponent with afterimages. * Energy Shield ''(気のバリヤ, Ki no Bariya)''- A technique that consists of the user utilizing their ki to project an energy shield that can protect them from attacks. * Ki Blast Deflect ''(攻撃跳ね返し, Kōgeki Hanekaeshi)''- The ability to deflect incoming ki blasts away from the user. * Wild Sense ''(ワイルドセンス, Wairudo Sensu)''- A skill that allows the user to counterattack after dodging an opponent's strike. Offensive Techniques * Ki Blast ''(気砲, Kikō)''- The ability to discharge portions of their ki in order to attack. * Kiai ''(気合い, Kiai-hō)''- The ability to release a wave of invisible energy that does great damage to the surrounding area, as well as dispel weaker attacks. * Energy Wave ''(気功波, Kikōha)''- The ability to release ki in the form of a wave from a part of their body. * Kienzan ''(気円斬, Kienzan)''- The ability to create a razor-sharp disk of ki and throw it at the opponent; the disk will usually follow the opponent until striking something, and can even be remote controlled in some cases. * Hadōdan ''(はどうだん, lit. "Wave Bomb")''- * Super Hadōdan (超はどうだん, lit. "Super Wave Bomb")- Transformations Super Saiyan Trivia *Like most Saiyans, Clove's name is derived from a vegetable of some kind. For Clove, it was derived from the onion clove. Category:Zeon1 Category:Dragon Ball Epsilon Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Ki User Category:Clove's group